A Little Wish
by Vinnie
Summary: This is a story about Wufie and his first love..... beore he became a Gundam Pilot!


Disclaimer: I don't Gundamwing . and yea . yea. yea.  
  
April/8th/01 ~ A little wish ~  
  
Plot ~ A long time ago, when mobile suits where only a dream and wars where a thing in the past, there was a little temple in the distant region of China. In a temple there lived many children, including a young boy named Wufei Chang, and a little girl named Quickening Yuy. Together they faced a number of challenges, and disappointments. But they both had one thing in common, they both cared for each other. And this is one of those time................  
  
A Young Asian boy ran across the grassy plain. "Ahh, free at last! Free at last!" He cried. Then he jumped into a pile of grass that he just put together. The older children usually cut up the grass in the front lawn, and the younger children had to gather the grass together, as one of they're many chores at the temple. " Wufei ! Wufei ! Get off the pile!! I have to clean it up! Wufei!!!!" Wufei looked up to see Quickening. An Asian girl with long black hair down to her waist, and a red dress on. Stood before him in disgust, Wufei who was still thinking of freedom was suddenly awaken by Quickening's pleads. He looked at her and thought, ~ I better get off the pile before we start kill'in each other again. ~ But just as he started to get up from the pile he thought ~ Nah! It's better this way. ~ Then he landed back on the pile of leaves and sat on them like he was a king on a hill, being crowned on the spot. Quickening asked, " Aren't you going to get off the pile of leaves?" Wufei shook his head in protest, " Nope. And why should I? It's nice to look down on the ' little people' of this temple." Quickening smiled and said, " Oh great Wufei! Lord of the grassy pile! Please let a." She paused; she hated when she had to make herself lower than other people, especially Wufei Chang. Sure they were good friends, but at the same time they both wished that they never had met each other. Wufei looked at her and grinned,  
  
" What were you going to say Quicky?" She sighed, wishing that his ego would go a little bit lower for once. And anserwed in not a very happy tone, ".. A little peasant like me, to go and clean up this beautiful pile of grass. For a king like YOU should not sit on such a place like this." Wufei's grin turned in to a smile and said, " Well. I don't know Quicky? You know I'm pretty happy where I am and." Quickening was getting quite tried of this game and said, " Please Wufei, PLEASE!!!" Wufei rolled his eyes and sighed, " Do you really think that's going to get me off!?! Why, would you have to get down on your hands and knees to." Quickening was starting to get mad at him and just when you thought that she was just going to leave him there. She pushed him off the pile and shouted, "Do you of all people think that I Quickening Yuy would go on my hands and knees for you! Ha! No way man, first I call you Lord of the grassy pile. Then I said PLEASE nicely you, and this is all you give me is this? Like come on Wufei, what more do you want?" Wufei lying on the ground said, " Oh I don't know.. Revenge sounds sweet enough." Then suddenly he kicked her in the shin, which made her toppled to the ground. A crowd of kids started to come up to the fight, they screamed and shouted. Giving cat calls like " Kick her butt Wufei!" and " Fight! Fight! Quickening!" Fortunately Miss. K came in to the situation, and broke the two apart. " What do you kids think your doing?" She asked trying to control her temper. " You know that this has been the 5th fight that you both have gotten into this week!?! And it's only Tuesday." Then she rushed them over to they're rooms and made them stay there till dinner time, and during that time she would go and try to think of a good punishment for them. The rooms where small and since they lived in a Chinese temple the walls were paper-thin. So they could talk to each other thought them. As Wufei lay on his bed he thought to himself ~ We weren't fighting we where just.. Just .play fighting! Is there any harm in that? We would never fight! She's like my. my best friend! Wow! I can't believe that I just said that. I think the boys are right, I am getting soft. .. ~ As he thought about this and other things, Quickening had her own thoughts about the day ~ Awww. Poor Wu-kitty. I can't believe that I just said that! Grrrrrrrrrrrr. I should stop saying that! But look at him, he's always in trouble because of the fights we have! Well at least the other guys let me play with them, and don't treat me like a girl.~ Then while leaning against the wall asked, "Wufei , what do you think she's going to make us do this time?"  
  
" I don't know, bath rooms?" " No way!" "Eating hall?" " We did that last time." Then she slowly walked up window. Wufei watched as her shadow linger up to the window, then he went to his window they were both side by side. He knew something was up so as they both stared into the dark night's sky he asked, " Quicky, what's the matter?" She looked at him and shook her head, "Oh nothing wu-bear, just don't." Wufei interrupted, " Don't say nothing to me! Got it! Now.. What did you just call me?" Quickening blushed; she never called him that before. So she tried to hide it, " Go away Wufei! Just leave me alone!!!!" Wufei didn't want to leave so he asked again, "What's wrong?" Quickening had now felt really bad about this whole thing so she said kindly " Do you like being here?" "Yes I do." " Then why aren't I? I should be just as happy as you are? Just as happy." Then she stared to cry she quickly sank her head deep into her chest trying not to let the pain show. But Wufei knew that she was crying and put a hand on her shoulder. " I miss my family too so don't worry about it." " Miss them! Ha! They put me here so why should I miss them?" Then he smiled and said, " I know you do." Then he slowly pulled his arm away, then looked back to the sky, and saw a shooting star. " Make a wish."  
  
" A Wish?" "Yea, wish for your family to come and save you from this place, I know that's what I would wish for." Then Quickening suddenly realized something that he wanted to get out of this place more than she wanted to. "Wufei? You're the first person that ever said that to me." Wufei not trying to get to soft on her said, " Can't you just make a wish already! Shheeesh! Get a grip! Why if I was making that wish right now I." While he was babbling on and on about what he would have done, she softly made her wish, " I wish that our family's would come and save us from this place. And we can be good friends forever." Wufei look at her in total amazement, " Are you sure you want to wish for.." Quickening interrupted, " Oh yeah! And make sure Wufei here has a good life." Wufei still looking at her asked again, " Are you sure that's what you want to wish for?"She smiled and said solemnly, " Wufei that IS what I want to wish for." Then she put her hand in to his. He felt like he was going to melt in to a million pieces, " I don't desire that ." Then she slowly kissed him on the cheek and smiled, " You do Wufei you really do." Then she slowly walked back to her bed, leaving Wufei at the window. " Ok Wufei first I would like to say that I DON'T have a crush on you, that was a kiss of FRIENDSHIP not a kiss of LOVE alright! And that wu-bear thing, that was....." Wufei slowly walked up to his own bed, and lay down while holing on to the cheek that she just kissed. He didn't listen to her talk about that, but instead only heard these little words ' You do you really do.' And through the night those were the only two words that he heard.  
  
The next day went, as always; Wufei got in to a fight with Quickening, and then got sent to they're rooms. Then as always they talked until the sun went down. But there was only one difference, Wufei now officially had his first crush.  
  
Last word ~ This is dedicated to my friend Quickening Yuy in hopes that she will make her own wishes come true. (And her wu-kitty's too ^_^ )  
  
~ Vinnei ~ 


End file.
